Such assemblies already exist, comprising a plurality of suction cups, generally two, of which the gripping effect is suppressed, when desired by the user, by means of a vacuum suppressing valve on the lower face of each suction cup. The heretofore existing assemblies therefore present the drawbacks of having to employ mechanical devices--valves--which are fragile and expensive, and control rod assemblies incorporating multiple connecting rods, which are likewise expensive. In addition, it is impossible to eliminate the vacuum in several suction cups in one single maneuver.
Furthermore, assemblies exist, incorporating a single suction cup, in which the gripping effect is eliminated by raising a part of the edge of the suction cup, preferably provided to that end with a lifting member, such as a lifting finger However, no such assemblies are known which comprise several suction cups and which, in addition, present a simple, reliable and inexpensive rod assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this absence of an assembly of several, but at least one, suction cups, and proposes the definition of a novel handling assembly having a one-piece, simple and resistant rod assembly